Bowser's Dark Matter Plant
Bowser's Dark Matter Plant is the fourth boss galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is located in the Bedroom. To unlock this galaxy, one must collect 33 Power Stars. This galaxy features Dark Matter, a purple swirly liquid which causes Mario/Luigi to disintegrate when touched and lose a life, and the use of all four types of Gravity Walls to reach Bowser. Bowser is fought at the end of the galaxy, however, he is much tougher to defeat and his attacks are much tougher to avoid. If Mario successfully defeats Bowser, a Grand Star is awarded to him, unlocking the Engine Room. Planets Starting Planet can be seen in the distance. ]]This planet is a huge planet that is surrounded by Dark Matter. If Mario/Luigi touches the Dark Matter, he will disintegrate and lose a life. This planet has two main sections. In the first section, there are many platforms moving across some Dark Matter as well as a 2D area with many Gravity Walls that point different directions, causing Mario to go in the direction they are pointing. There is also a secret area above it all with a Question Block on it. Mario must cross this 2D area before coming to the second portion of the planet. This is pretty much the same as the previous section, however, the Dark Matter now burns moving gaps into the floor, which will cause Mario/Luigi to fall into Space and die if fallen into. There is also another 2D area, however, this area is immensely challenging, for Dark Matter surrounds all sides of the area now. If Mario is not on the correct side of the moving, plus-sign shaped platform, the Gravity Walls can pull him to his doom. Some small Black Holes are also in this 2D area. Stairs s an Item Crystal on the Stairs. A Life Mushroom is now freed from the crystal and available to collect. A Luma can be seen trapped in another Item Crystal ahead.]]These are simply the stairs that lead to Bowser. There are two Lumas trapped in Item Crystals that must be freed in order to move on. A Life Mushroom is also trapped in an Item Crystal here, which can be freed and used. Dark Matter Reactor on the Dark Matter Reactor. Bowser is currently Ground Pounding a blue orb on the planet, and is about to burn his tail.]]This is the planet where Mario fights Bowser for the second time. It is also the planet where Dark Matter is created. There are Item Crystals that can be Spun for Coins, as well as some green plates on the planet. The Item Crystals can be used to block Bowser's Fireballs while the green plates can be used to block his shockwaves. However, neither can protect Mario/Luigi from Bowser's new move, the Dark Spin. Missions Darkness on the Horizon shows off his new Dark Spin attack while Mario jumps over his shockwaves. This is during "Darkness on the Horizon".]]Mario/Luigi begins on the Starting Planet. Here, he must cross several platforms moving across the Dark Matter. In the first 2D area, Mario/Luigi must ride a L-shaped moving platform to the second portion of the planet. However, there are some Gravity Walls which make this task difficult. If Mario/Luigi are on the wrong side of the platform, they will fall into the Dark Matter. In the second portion of the galaxy, Mario/Luigi must cross moving platforms, however, there are now moving holes that have been created by Dark Matter. After this, Mario/Luigi must climb aboard another moving platform that is shaped like a plus sign. This 2D area is much more difficult as Dark Matter is on every side. The moving platform moves in a pattern, and Mario/Luigi must constantly change the side of the platform they are on to avoid being carried into the Dark Matter by the Gravity Walls. After this area, Mario/Luigi will be taken to the Stairs. Here, they must climb the stairs and free two Lumas trapped in Item Crystals to be taken to Bowser. A Life Mushroom is also trapped in an Item Crystal and can be freed and used. When Mario/Luigi reaches Bowser, they will be taken to the Dark Matter Reactor. Here, Mario/Luigi must defeat Bowser by getting him to Ground Pound the blue orbs. This causes Lava to erupt and burn Bowser's tail. Bowser then runs frantically around the planet. Mario/Luigi must Spin him quickly to send him spinning on his shell. Mario/Luigi must Spin him again to damage him. Mario/Luigi must do this three times to defeat Bowser for good. However, Bowser's attacks are now much harder to avoid and he now has a new Spin attack known as the Dark Spin. After Bowser is defeated, he threatens Mario again and disappears, leaving the Grand Star behind. Once the Grand Star is collected, the Engine Room can now be accessed on the Comet Observatory. Enemies *Dry Bones *Goombas *Astro Goombas *Bowser (Boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Stairs *Dark Matter Reactor Gallery 23-195.jpg|Bowser burns his tail on the Dark Matter Reactor. 225px-23-165.jpg|Mario frees the Life Mushroom trapped in the Item Crystal at the top of the Stairs. 225px-23-147.jpg|Mario safely navigates through the second 2D area on the Starting Planet. Some pink (up), gray (left), and green (right) Gravity Walls can be seen in the picture as well. 225px-23-132.jpg|Mario navigates through the second 2D area on the Starting Planet. Some blue (down), green (right) and pink (up) Gravity Walls can be seen in this picture along with a 1-Up Mushroom and some Dark Matter. 225px-23-093.jpg|Mario rides on a moving platform on the Starting Planet. 225px-23-083.jpg|Mario Spins above a hole created by Dark Matter on the second part of the Starting Planet. 225px-23-055.jpg|Mario climbs a pole at the beginning of the second portion of the Starting Planet. 225px-23-047.jpg|Mario rides a moving platform through the first 2D area on the Starting Planet. A green (right) and blue (down) Gravity Wall and a 1-Up Mushroom can also be seen in the picture. 225px-23-035.jpg|Mario navigates through the first 2D area on the Starting Planet. A pink (up) and green (right) Gravity Wall can also been in the picture. 225px-23-004.jpg|Mario lands on the Starting Planet. A Luma can also be seen in the picture. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy